Marauder Days
by GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: Not much is know to Harry about his parents’ Hogwarts years. I’m here to shed some light on the subject, beginning in the summer of 1971, before the Marauders and Lily start at Hogwarts. Chapter 2 Fixed and working on Chapter 5!
1. James

Not much is know to Harry about his parents' Hogwarts years. I'm here to shed some light on the subject, beginning in the summer of 1971, before the Marauders and Lily start at Hogwarts.

* * *

Mid-July, 1971

"James, darling, time to wake up." Ellen Potter came into her son's bedroom and opened the curtains letting in the morning light.

"Aw, Mum, why so early?" whined the 11-year-old boy pulling the pillow over his head.

"You've got some mail, and I'm going to Diagon Alley today. Don't you want to see that new racing broom you like so much?" asked Mrs. Potter.

James' head came out from under the pillow with a huge smile on his face. "Is it my Hogwarts letter?" he asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to come see for yourself," said Mrs. Potter.

It did the trick. James leapt out of bed and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. A large eagle owl was sleeping on its perch.

"Hullo, Godric" James said to the owl, "have you got something for me?"

Godric hooted and looked at James with large, golden eyes. James noticed that a letter was on the counter. It was addressed to Mr. J Potter, 8 Gryffin Way, Godric's Hollow, Somerset. James flipped it over and recognized the Hogwarts crest. There was a letter and what looked like a supply list:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Mum!!" James yelled up the stairs, "my letter's here!"

"Well, let's have a look at the supply list," Mrs. Potter said, taking the letter from her son.

The supply list said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

A/N: Like it so far? Not sure how far I'll take it or if I'll even keep up with it seeing as I haven't finished a single fanfic yet.


	2. Lily Edit

Not much is know to Harry about his parents' Hogwarts years. I'm here to shed some light on the subject, beginning in the summer of 1971, before the Marauders and Lily start at Hogwarts.

* * *

_[…] A single huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. Two girls were swinging backward and forward, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. His black hair was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smocklike shirt. _

_[…] Snape looked no more than nine or ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. There was an undistinguished greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister. _

"_Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two. _

_But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself sky-ward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly. _

"_Mummy told you not to!" _

_Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heals of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then lept up, hands on hips. _

"_Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" _

"_But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." _

_Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster. _

"_Stop it!" shrieked Petunia. _

"_It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground. _

"_It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was a definite longing in her voice. _

"_It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flash of color mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily. _

"_What's obvious?" asked Lily. _

_Snape has an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering behind the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You're… you're a witch," whispered Snape. _

_She looked affronted. _

"That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" _

_She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister. _

"_No!" said Snape. He was highly colored now, […], he flapped after the girls, looking ludicrously batlike, like his older self. _

_The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles as though it was the safe place in tag. _

"_You _are_," said Snape to Lily. "You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mom's one, and I'm a wizard. _

_Petunia's laugh was like cold water. _

"_Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "_I_ know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?" _

"_Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable, and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on _you_ anyway," he added spitefully, "_you're_ a Muggle." _

_Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone. _

"_Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate, [looking rather disappointed]._

_

* * *

_

_[…] The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool green shade. Two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Snape had removed his coat now; his odd smock looked less peculiar in the half light. _

"… _and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."_

"_But I_ have_ done magic outside school!"_

"_We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."_

_There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air […]. Then she dropped the twig, leaned in toward the boy, and said "It _is_ real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It _is_ real, isn't it?"_

"_It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me." _

"_Really?" whispered Lily. _

"_Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny. _

"_And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered. _

"_Normally," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents." _

"_Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"_

_Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair._

"_No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference." _

"_Good," said Lily, relaxing: It was clear that she had been worrying. _

"_You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…" _

_His voice trailed away; she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground. _

"_How are things at your house?" Lily asked._

_A little crease appeared between his eyes._

"_Fine," he said. _

"_They're not arguing anymore?" _

"_Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone." _

"_Doesn't your dad like magic?" _

"_He doesn't like anything, much," said Snape. _

"_Severus?"_

"_A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Tell me about the dementors again." _

"_What d'you want to know about them for?"_

"_If I use magic outside school—"_

"_They won't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban, you're too—"_

_He turned red and shredded more leaves. Then a small rustling noise [came from behind the trees]: Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing. _

"_Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet. _

"_Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?" _

_Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. _

"_What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape's chest. "Your mum's blouse?" _

_There was a _crack_: A branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed: The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backward and burst into tears. _

"_Tuney!" _

_But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Snape. _

"_Did you make that happen?" _

"_No." He looked both defiant and scared. _

"_You did!" She was backing away from him. "You _did_! You hurt her!" _

"_No—no I didn't!" _

_But the lie did not convince Lily: After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Snape looked miserable and confused…_

_

* * *

_

Lily sighed and stared at the clock above the blackboard.

_Five more minutes of Primary School_, she thought.

Her teach was drilling them on sentence diagramming for the umpteenth time.

_I won't even have to take English at Hogwarts_, she smiled to herself.

Her friends thought she was going to a boarding school in London, but Lily knew different. Or at least Severus had told her different. So far the letter from Hogwarts had not come. Lily was starting to worry. Every day she asked Severus if he'd gotten his letter yet.

_Two minutes to go_, Lily saw on the clock. Was it her imagination, or were the clock hands slowing down?

_One minute…_

_30 second…_

_YES!!!!_

The bell rang and the students headed for the door. Some went up and thanked their teacher for such a wonderful year. Lily met up with some of her friends to say her good-byes.

"Hey, Lily," said Susan, a tall girl with long brunette hair that her mom refused to cut.

"Hi Susan!" called Lily, "are you glad to be finished?"

"Oh yes!" said Susan, "I'm hoping Secondary School will be much more exciting. I can't believe you're going all the way to London!"

"I'll see you at Christmas and Easter and over the summer!" said Lily, "and we can always write to each other!"

"Oh, please write to me!" said Susan. She was staying at home and attending the local public school.

They had been walking home and had now come to where their paths split.

"I will!" said Lily. "I'll see you before I leave though!"

"Good bye!"

Lily smiled to herself. She turned onto Weaver Street and unlocked the door of Number 7.

"Mummy!" she called, "I'm home!"

"Hello, dear, I'm in the kitchen!" called Mrs. Evans.

Lily came into the spotless kitchen. Petunia was sitting at the table eating an apple. She was already home for the summer from her boarding school near Manchester.

"Lily, dear, you've got some mail," said her mother, pointing a sudsy finger at a letter on the table.

Lily picked up the letter and examined the envelope. It was addressed to Miss L Evans, 7 Weaver Street, Carlisle, Cumbria. The seal was a large H with four animals. The envelope was parchment addressed in green ink. She opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your reply by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. As you are from a non-magic family (Muggle), a Hogwarts faculty member will come to your place of residence to explain to you and your family.

Petunia came over and started reading over her shoulder.

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," she read allowed.

"What's that, Petunia?" asked Mrs. Evans as she dried her hands.

"It's the letter than came for me," said Lily.

"Here, let me see it," said Mrs. Evans, taking the letter from her daughter.

She read the letter, and Lily saw a crease form between her eyebrows.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he mother said quizzically. "Lily, are you sure this place is real?"

"Yes, Severus told me about it," she said confidently.

"Who's Severus?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"A boy she met at the playground," said Petunia. "He's been telling her that she's a witch and that she gets to go to a school to learn magic."

"Well, that would certainly explain how Billy Smith got blue hair," said Mrs. Evans handing Lily the letter.

"He pushed me in a puddle!" said Lily, frowning.

"Well, show that to your father when he comes home," said Mrs. Evans, returning to her washing.

Lily went upstairs to her room, but Petunia stayed in the kitchen.

"Mum, do you actually believe that letter?" asked Petunia.

"Well, it certainly explains a lot," said Mrs. Evans.

"So you're going to believe the word of a weirdo boy and a strange letter?" asked Petunia.

"We'll see what your father thinks about it," said Mrs. Evans with a sense of finality.

They didn't have long to wait. At that moment, Mr. Evans came into the kitchen.

"Hello, dears, how were your days?" he asked, giving his wife and elder daughter each a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," said Mrs. Evans.

"Fine," said Petunia.

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"Up in her room, I expect," said Mrs. Evans.

"No, I'm right here," said Lily.

"Hello, Lily, how was your last day?" asked her father.

"Good," she said, "I got a letter. D'you want to see it?"

She handed him the Hogwarts letter. He skimmed it over and then handed it back to her.

"Well, when are we to expect this faculty person?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"I don't know," said Lily.

She checked the envelope again. Inside was a supply list and another note. It said:

Dear Miss Evans,

A Hogwarts faculty member will be at your place of residence at 7:00 pm on Friday, June 25.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"There's a note that says someone will be here at 7:00 tonight," said Lily.

"Well," said Mr. Evans, "we'll be here."

* * *

The family was relaxing in the sitting room after dinner when the doorbell rang at 7:00 sharp. Mr. Evans answered the door. It was non other than Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening, Mr. Evans, I am Professor McGonagall. I'm here to discuss you daughter, Lily," she said.

"Yes, do come in," he said.

He showed her into the sitting room where the rest of the family was.

"Laurel, Petunia, Lily, this is Professor McGongall from Hogwarts. She's here to talk to you, Lily," he said, gesturing for McGonagall to sit.

"So, which of you is Miss Lily Evans," McGonagall asked the sisters.

"I am," said Lily.

"And you received our letter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, it came this afternoon," she said.

And with that, McGonagall started explaining about everything from the wizarding world in general, to where to purchase, to how the get on the train to Hogwarts.

"So, am I to expect to see you at the Welcome Feast, Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked Lily.

Lily looked at her parents.

"Well, Lily, is this what you want?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Of course!" said Lily with a smile.

"Then I will see you at Hogwarts on September 1," said McGonagall.

After Professor McGonagall left, Petunia and Lily were herded upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Lily was lying awake in bed. She was going to Hogwarts!! She couldn't wait to tell Sev and ask if he'd gotten his letter.

* * *

Petunia was also lying awake in bed.

_What a freak_, she thought to herself.

Lily had accused her of jealousy. Was she jealous? She didn't quite know.

* * *

A/N: Hey all! This is the new and improved Chapter 2! The original didn't include anything from _Deathly Hallows_, and I figured you'd all hate me if I didn't use canon in this story. The italicized excerpts are from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, Chapter 32 "The Prince's Tale." They are the property of J.K. Rowling as are all the characters and locations that you recognize. [Anything in brackets in those sections is what I added or edited out].


	3. Sirius

Not much is know to Harry about his parents' Hogwarts years. I'm here to shed some light on the subject, beginning in the summer of 1971, before the Marauders and Lily start at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Gah!!!! Kreacher, what the hell are you doing?!?" cried a young Sirius Black as the family house elf stood on his chest.

"Mistress told me to wake the young masters," said Kreacher in his usual creepy manner.

"Yeah, alright. Just don't wake me up that way, will you?" asked Sirius as he got out of bed.

Kreacher muttered darkly at him as he went to go wake Regulus. Sirius sighed. Kreacher had never liked him as far back as he could remember. But then, Regulus had always been the favorite even with their parents. It was the curse of being a member of the most proud pure-blood family to ever exist and yet stating at an early age that "muggles can't be all bad." Sirius' mother had practically disowned him from that point on. Sure, they'd tried to get him to take back that statement, but to no avail. Luckily, Uncle Alphard liked Sirius and made sure his parents didn't kick him out at the age of eleven.

* * *

"You've got some mail, Sirius," said Regulus as Sirius came into the dining room (Their mother tried her best to staunchly ignore her first born).

Sure enough, there was an envelope on the table addressed to: Mr. S Black, 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Sirius opened it and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"It's my Hogwarts letter," said Sirius.

"I've told you several times that we're sending you to Durmstrang for as long as that mudblood lover is headmaster," said Mrs. Black, "I will not have heirs to the House of Black being taught to love mudbloods."

"Bella, Cissy, and Andi go to Hogwarts," said Sirius defiantly.

"That's because your Aunt wants them close to home," said Mrs. Black.

"Now, now, Walburga, I don't see any reason why the boy can't go to Hogwarts. Bellatrix and Narcissa can keep an eye on him," said Sirius' father.

"You just wait Orion, he'll be in Gryffindor unless we stamp that nonsense out of him," said Mrs. Back.

"Sirius knows he should be in Slytherin, don't you, boy?" said Sirius' father.

"Of course, Father," said Sirius, secretly he was thinking that he'd like to be in Gryffindor.

* * *

A/N: Like it? I wasn't sure how to do Sirius' parents. Not sure if they hate him yet or not. I'm thinking he has a crummy home life from the beginning.


	4. Remus

Not much is know to Harry about his parents' Hogwarts years. I'm here to shed some light on the subject, beginning in the summer of 1971, before the Marauders and Lily start at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Remus, darling, time to wake up," Mrs. Lupin said kindly as she opened the blinds.

"Mmm…" Remus mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

"You've got a letter that I'm sure will make you a happy boy," she said.

"Really? From where?" said Remus as he jumped out of bed.

"I'm not telling," said Mrs. Lupin, "You have to find out for yourself. It's in the kitchen."

With that, Remus bounded down the stairs and sprinted into the kitchen. On the table was a letter. It was addressed to: Mr. R Lupin, 69 Lunar Way, Wolf's Den, Devon. Inside was a letter that said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. Professor Dumbledore requests a meeting with you and your parents/guardians to discuss your condition.

"Mum!!" Remus called, "They're letting me go to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful," said Mrs. Lupin, "your father will be so proud!"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to us though," said Remus sadly.

"I'm sure it's only to make arrangements for your condition," said his mother kindly, "but I want you to promise me something, Remus. Don't tell the other students about your condition."

"Why not?" Remus asked innocently.

"Parents may not be too happy to find out that their children have a werewolf for a peer," she said sadly, "it's a prejudice you will have to deal with for the rest of your life."

* * *

That evening, the family was just finishing up dinner when a knock as heard on the door.

"Who could that be?" said Mr. Lupin as he got up and went to open the door.

Standing on the front stoop was none other than Albus Dumbledore. "Good evening, Alexius, may I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, we were just finishing up dinner," said Mr. Lupin as he let Dumbledore in.

"Remus is at home, I trust?" asked Dumbledore as they entered the sitting room.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen," said Mr. Lupin.

"You know why I am here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, he got the letter this morning," said Mr. Lupin.

Remus came into the sitting room with his mother. He stared quizzically at the white-haired man and then looked to his father for an explanation.

"Remus, this is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts. He's here to explain how you condition will be dealt with," said Mr. Lupin.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "I have sat down with Madame Pomphrey, the school nurse, to devise a plan to keep you, Remus, safe, as well as protect you from your fellow students. Now, Hogwarts has acquired the old shack in Hogsmeade where you will be able to make your transformation. The day before the full moon, Madame Pomphrey will take you to the Whomping Willow, which is planted over the tunnel that leads you to the shack. You will tranform inside the shack, which will be sealed so that you cannot get out and attack anyone. Madame Pomphrey will come and collect you the day after, and you may return to your lessons. I suggest, Remus, that you tell no one else about your condition. Tell your friends you have an ill relative if you have to," said Dumbledore.

Remus just stared at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Alexius. Remus, I'll see you on September the first," said Dumbledore, standing up and heading for the door.

"Thank you, Professor, for allowing me to attend Hogwarts," said Remus.

"My pleasure, Remus," said Dumbledore. He strode out the door and into the night. Remus watched him go and then headed for bed.

* * *

A/N: Like it? I apologize for dragging out these first couple chapters! I promise it'll pick up soon! Anyway, I realize I need to go back and fix Lily's chapter. I conveniently forgot anything that happened in _Deathly Hallows_ including that Lily met Snape before Hogwarts. Expect that chapter to be updated soon!!! Also, Alexius is Latin for "defender."


End file.
